


Acid Tears

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shklance Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Gore, Graphic Violence, M/M, Multi, Shklance week, im so sorry, shklance - Freeform, shklance week day 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: “Zarkon is finally defeated. We’re free.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shklance Week Day 5: Dream/Nightmare!

_ Arms wrapped tightly around him, followed by another pair and two more after that, squeezing slightly and making it hard to breathe. Everyone was cheering, tears streaming down their faces as they embraced.  _ __   
__   
_ “We did it! We finally did it!”  _ __   
__   
_ “Zarkon is finally defeated. We’re free.”  _ __   
__   
_ Each of them pitched in on something as they wiggled in a big clump. Eventually they fell over into a pile, each of the paladins groaning loudly from the pain of the hard ground.  _ __   
__   
_ “We really are free…” Shiro muttered, laying his head back onto the ground as he held his friends close, being at the bottom of the pile.    _ __   
__   
_ Allura ran out to the paladins, all of them standing and greeting the princess. _ __   
__   
_ “Good work, paladins!” The princess called, tears brimming the corners of her eyes, “We have avenged you, father,” she whispered to herself, holding her hands to her chest.  _ __   
__   
_ Coran hugged Allura, everyone around them cheering with joy for what they had done. The paladins stood and conversed around, jumping all around and hugging was going all around.  _ __   
__   
_ Shiro looked around himself, checking out where they has ended up. They were in the middle of Arus. But why Arus? They had left Arus ages ago and were traveling throughout the universe trying to stop Zarkon. Why had they come back to the place they had started?  _ __   
__   
_ “Shiro, what’s wrong?” Lance asked, walking up to him causing Shiro to turn around slightly startled.  _ __   
__   
_ “It’s no-” Shiro stopped speaking as he looked off passed Lance, wails of horror filling the crowd around them.  _ __   
__   
_ Allura stood next to Coran, both of them with blood dripping down their chins and weapons through them.  _ __   
__   
_ Someone stood tall behind them, pulling the weapons out and looking at the five paladins.  _ __   
__   
_ “No.”  _ __   
__   
_ Zarkon.  _ __   
__   
_ Arusians ran as fast as they could, attempting to get away from the alien ruler that was walking towards them, swinging the black bayard all around trying to get anyone he could.  _ __   
__   
_ Shiro froze to his spot with fear showing in his chocolate eyes. The four other paladins drew their weapons, shooting or swiping at the dark lord.  _ __   
__   
_ Each of them took their strikes, instantly being thrown around like rag dolls by the massive Galran emperor. Shiro fell down to his knees, watching as Hunk and Pidge were taking out, one after the other. Arusians falling all around him, screams and cries of pain filling the air.  _ __   
__   
_ The sky around him seemed to go from the light blue it was during the day to almost black as night, everything swirling in his brain as he watched the scene before him.  _ __   
__   
_ “Shiro!” Keith snapped, running towards him, shaking his shoulders trying to snap him out of the trance, “Shiro please!”  _ __   
__   
_ “Keith, look out!” Lance called, running towards Keith with his gun firing, trying to hit the oncoming danger that was coming right for Keith.  _ __   
__   
_ Keith turned, just to be snatched up by the neck, Zarkon lifting him off the ground and squeezing, attempting to drain all the life from Keith.  _ __   
__   
_ “Shiro!” Lance called, trying to get Shiro’s attention as he shot Zarkon, attempting to free Keith from the hold. _ __   
__   
_ Kicking and pulling, Keith was slowly being suffocated, trying to escape the grasp of the other. Soon, Keith stopped moving, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and all sign of life draining from all his features.  _ __   
__   
_ Lance watched as Zarkon slammed Keith into the ground next to Shiro, Shiro not even moving an inch from the loud cracking noise it made.  _ __   
__   
_ Lance froze in his spot, nearly dropping his gun as he watched the scene.  _ __   
__   
_ “Keith...n-no…” Tears began brimming the edge of Lance’s eyes he stared at Keith’s lifeless form.  _ __   
__   
_ “You’re next,” Zarkon growled, flying at Lance, taking his neck the same way that he did with Keith but this time stabbing a hand through his chest.  _ __   
__   
_ “S...Shi...ro…” Lance’s head slumped to the side, any sign of struggle gone from his form as he was thrown on top of Keith.  _ __   
__   
_ “You see what happens when you defy me, Champion,” Zarkon hissed out, kneeling in front of Shiro, lifting Shiro’s chin with a single clawed hand under it.  _ __   
__   
_ Shiro was silent, eyes wide and darting everywhere. Blood and bodies littered the ground all around him, looking at everyone of them until his eyes settled on the forms next to him.  _ __   
__   
_ “L...Lance...? K...Kei...th...?” Shiro asked, trying to get their attention but neither of them so much as twitching a finger.  _ __   
__   
_ “Pathetic. Would you like to join them?” Zarkon asked, yanking Shiro’s face to look at him, “I can make it simple and painful.”  _ __   
__   
_ Zarkon shifted, grabbing to black bayard from his side, changing it to the same sword that Keith had.  _ __   
__   
_ “How fitting, dying by the same sword that the red paladin had,” Zarkon looked over the sword before standing, “Any last words?”  _ __   
__   
_ Shiro didn’t respond, he had been defeated and there was no way he was going to get out of this spot now.  _ __   
__   
_ “You would have been a great asset to the Galra if you had stayed.”   _ __   
__   
_ With that, Zarkon plunged the sword down towards Shiro, Shiro looking up just in time to-  _ __   
__   
Shiro bolted up in bed, letting out a yell as his breath was rough and ragged, chest rising and falling with small panicked breaths.    
  
“Shiro, are you okay?“ Keith asked, sitting up in bed, placing a hand on Shiro’s shoulder.    
  
A dream- no- a nightmare. All that had been a nightmare and Shiro didn’t ever want it to be real.    
  
“Y-yeah...just a nightmare,” he told Keith, slowly lowering himself back down, feeling a second warmth at his side that was Lance.    
  
Lance shifted in his sleep to lay his head against Shiro’s arm, intertwining his fingers with that same hand.    
  
Keith leaned close to his ear, whispering sweet little words and reassurances as he lightly rubbed Shiro’s hand with his thumb.    
  
“You can go back to sleep Keith,” Shiro mumbled, turning his head to look at him.    
  
“Not until you do,” Keith added, grogginess filling his tone as his eyes drifted shut, but not falling asleep yet.    
  
Shiro pulled the both of them close, letting each of them nuzzle into him and him nuzzling back. At this point, Shiro wasn’t going to get back to sleep, but he could calm down with the fact that all of it was a nightmare.    
  
He shut his eyes, the warmth of the other two next to him calming all nerves to be settled and he drifted back into sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for what I have done. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
